Une Alliance Parfaite
by Kowaio
Summary: Que rêver de mieux qu'une Alliance comportant toutes les races même ces infâmes Orcs? Mais cette communauté sera t-elle possible ?
1. La Horde des Orcs

Avant le début de ce récit fictif, je tiens à rappeler que les personnages de cette majestueuse saga des « Lord Of The Rings » appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. Merci à lui et son intelligence hors du commun qui lui a permis de pondre cette saga incroyable passive de légende. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Dans cette fiction qui comportera plusieurs chapitres, je parlerai des différentes races complétant ce chef–d'œuvre. Tout est bien entendu fictif, pour pousser le suspense de cette saga à son comble. Dans une première partie, je traiterai la race des Orques. L'armée démoniaque de Sauron et son acolyte Saruman. 

**Chapitre 1**

          Il enleva la flèche du cœur de son coéquipier. Une flèche elfique. La bataille avait été lancée pendant l'obscurité. Heureusement que le terrain nous était favorable. Beaucoup d'orcs périrent dans cette bataille au cœur du Rohan. Mais les elfes étaient vaincus. Quel gâchis ! 

Malgré tout, cela ne le dérangeait pas trop que son ami soit mort. Il avait combattu comme un véritable héros, tuant à lui seul avec l'aide de sa hache une dizaine d'elfe embusqués dans les haies surplombant la colline. Ce qui dérangeait notre orc n'était donc pas la mort de son ami, mais l'absurdité de cette guerre. Pourquoi se battre contre des humains, des Elfes, des Ents... Pourquoi l'anneau unique veut il réduire à néant les peuples de cette Terre, pourquoi veut il supprimer la Horde des Orques ? Et ainsi donc leur honneur et leur fierté ? 

A mesure qu'il réfléchissait sur le pourquoi et le comment de la triste réalité de la Horde des Orques, il n'entendit pas le frottement des feuilles à ses côtés. L'étranger sortit d'un bond devant notre héros abasourdi et éjecté de ses pensées. La flèche pointait son cœur. L'inconnu n'était bien entendu qu'un rescapé elfe guettant son ennemi. Il avait l'air plutôt âgé et fatigué lui aussi de cette terrible guerre. C'est lui même qui dit le premier mot : « 

- Ne bougez pas démon !

- Démon… et cela recommence, cette guerre ne finira donc jamais ?!

- Oh que si je vais mettre fin à tes souffrances, bête de l'enfer !

- Je ne suis pas votre véritable ennemi, épargnez moi. 

L'orque laissa tomber sa hache.

- Bien, je suis vieux et las également de cette guerre sans fin contre un ennemi invisible. Parle bête et peut être que la nuit t'épargnera ! »

L'orque commença alors le long récit de l'histoire de la Horde.

Depuis ma naissance des entrailles d'Isengard, ma vie se découle en suivant les ordres d'un maître invisible mais bien réel. Depuis des générations, notre combat s'effectue contre les humains. Ces êtres se croient supérieurs à toutes les races. C'est ainsi que la guerre arriva. Deux armées, les Humains et les Orques… Presque tous les humains périrent à cette bataille… La Horde envahissait tout. Mais notre maître était mort. Nous décidions alors de nous cacher dans les entrailles de la Terre attendant notre vengeance prochaine. Les Humains n'étaient plus seuls. Ils étaient aidés des Elfes à présent. La bataille du Rohan nous était destinée !!! Mais une grande alliance était née, pire qu'une alliance, une communauté. Toutes les races s'étaient alliées. Les Ents, les Elfes, les humains, les moindres insectes les aidaient à se battre contre un ennemi, nous. La vérité, Monseigneur, est que l'ennemi n'est pas la Horde, mais Sauron. Je suis un rescapé Orque de la bataille du Rohan où avec l'aide de Gandalf vous avez vaincu. Pourquoi l'alliance n'irait pas jusqu'au bout, pourquoi Orque, Humains, Elfes et autres races ne s'allient pas pour combattre ensemble Sauron et l'armée démoniaque sous son emprise ? Pourquoi nous, Orques, nés dans les entrailles des Ténèbres devrions nous être rejetés et considérés comme ennemi. Nous sommes des combattants qui en ont assez d'être humiliés et mal considérés. Levez vous Orques, que la Horde renaisse, que l'ancienne Alliance Humains et Elfes reprenne avec notre aide contre un ennemi commun. Le mal ! Je vous en prie, Monseigneur, je vous en supplie même à genoux, offrez nous une chance de nous racheter et de mettre fin à ce massacre inutile de nos armées. Le même sang coule dans nos veines ! Thrall se mit à genoux courbant la tête, signe d'un couronnement prochain.

Le vieux Elfe, abasourdi et ému des propos tenus par cette bête cruelle plaça un mot : « 

- Relevez vous Thrall, Héros de la Lumière. Votre discours m'a redonné le sourire et surtout l'espoir. Peut être qu'avec votre aide une chance sera à portée de main.

- Dois–je prendre cette remarque comme une réponse affirmative Monseigneur ?

- Trèves de plaisanteries, nous avons à faire, réunissez vos armées, Trolls des cavernes, Grunts, Orques, Huru-Kai.

- Ceci sera fait au plus vite, Monseigneur.

- Bien, bien, une porte s'est ouverte. Sauron, la fin de ton règne approche ! »

Thrall et l'Elfe s'éloignèrent au fin fond de la forêt. Un nouvel espoir naissait, un espoir impossible à qui l'entendrait dire : une Alliance Humains / Orques !


	2. L'Antre des Elfes

**                                                                 Chapitre 2**

****

          La nuit tomba tandis que nos deux héros Bladewing et Thrall s'engouffraient de plus en plus dans la forêt du Rohan. Malgré une pseudo amitié entre les deux compagnons, Bladewing avait du mal à croire aux histoires de Thrall. Quant à ce dernier, il avait peur d'être trahi et exterminé en arrivant au Royaume des Elfes. Comme il l'avait entendu dire, quelques milliers d'archers étaient camouflés dans les arbres surplombant la vallée Elfe. Bladewing guidait la marche, vérifiant à chaque coin d'arbre de ne pas malencontreusement marcher sur les pièges de ces congénères. Thrall imitait ces moindres faits et gestes. Plusieurs jours passèrent et toujours aucun signe de la vallée Elfe. Thrall s'impatientait et ses doutes grandissaient au fil du temps. A la tombée de la nuit, Bladewing attira Thrall à côté d'une cascade et lui murmura ces mots : « Ne te laisses pas surprendre mon ami ! » A la seconde où l'Elfe prononçait ces mots un archer Elfe montait sur un oiseau gigantesque attrapa Thrall et l'emmena à travers la cascade. Notre Héros Elfe la traversa à son tour. Tandis que l'archer déposait notre ami Orc au sol, Bladewing lui dit alors : « Bienvenue chez nous Maître Orc et acceptez notre gratitude de nous avoir à nos côtés Chef de la Horde ! » Des coups sonnèrent. Tous les archers descendirent des arbres et firent un cercle autour de Thrall. Ce dernier, abasourdi et craintif tournait la tête de tous côtés. C'est alors que tout Elfe s'agenouilla face à Thrall  et hurlèrent ensemble : « Longue vie à l'Alliance ! »

Quelques jours plus tard, Thrall marchait dans la vallée accompagné de Bladewing. Il avait l'air abattu et désespéré. Bladewing lança la conversation : « 

- Que se passe – t – il mon jeune ami ?

- Les miens me manquent…

- Je sais bien mon ami, mais nous ne sommes pas prêts à partir en guerre. Nos ressources s'affaiblissent et les Ents sont en plein conseil et ont du mal à comprendre notre cause. Ils détestent vraiment les Orcs vous savez… 

- Je me fous d'eux pour le moment Bladewing, il faut que j'aille chercher mes hommes. 

- Vous n'allez pas quand même y aller seul ?! Ce serait de la folie mon ami !

- M'accompagnerez  vous ?

- Non j'ai malheureusement fort à faire ici Thrall. Mais laissez moi arranger cela.

Il appela alors trois chasseresses et cinq archers. Il reprit la parole.

- Voila mes meilleurs éléments Thrall, fils de la Lumière. Que la nuit vous porte aide à tout jamais dans votre croisade difficile !

- Merci à vous Monseigneur, mais où nous rejoindrons nous ?

- Vous irez en Gondor mon ami. J'essaierai quant à moi de parler aux Humains et de presser nos amis les Ents. Bonne chance mon ami et sonnez le cor des Elfes deux fois si vous avez besoin de renforts immédiats.

- Que la Nuit soit porteuse de bonnes nouvelles Ô Bladewing ! YAA !! »

Thrall partit alors, monté sur le dos du Seigneur des Loups. La troupe Elfique l'accompagnait guettant à leur tour les multiples pièges de la forêt du Rohan. 

Bladewing après un dernier signe de la main à son acolyte partit chasser avec l'aide de quelques archers pour le dîner. Les troupes étaient fatiguées, et complètement désespérées. Elles avaient ce regard vide et triste comme, il y a quelques temps de cela, Frodon et Sam gamegie montraient après la chute de Gandalf le Gris dans les ténèbres de la Moria. Certains pensaient qu'ils étaient une légende tout en sachant qu'ils étaient sur la route du Mordor et faisaient face à de nombreux dangers. D'autres les avaient aperçus chez Dame Galadriel alors qu'ils protégeaient sa vallée. Bladewing, de retour dans la ville Elfe, se reposa au coin d'un arbre attendant l'aurore… Thrall pendant ce temps parcourait le long chemin vers Isengard, voyage qui durera probablement plus de quelques mois avant les retrouvailles de ses compagnons.


	3. Le Voyage des Héros

                                                                        **Chapitre 3**

          Un bruit retentit dans la forêt : « 

- Attention Seigneur Thrall, des indigènes !!

- Chasseresses ! En avant !!

- Par la Lumière de la Horde, que se passe – t – il ?

- Nous sommes attaqués Monseigneur, de simples Gnolls ce ne sera pas long…

- Ah ! Ils sont derrière… moi…

- Que les Loups de la Nuit me viennent en aide !

A ce moment précis, deux loups d'une beauté titanesque s'échappèrent du Roi des Loups transportant Thrall.

- A l'attaque !! 

- Argh… le sang coule mon Maître… Que la nuit vous protège.

- Oh non ! Archer relevez – vous ! Pourquoi la guerre continue – t – elle ? Pourquoi tous les peuples de cette Terre ne s'allient pas à notre cause ?

- Mon Maître, qu'est – ce cette fumée au loin ? et ce beau drapeau rouge et jaune en signe d'éclair et de Lumière ?

- La Horde… C'est la Horde !! Les Orcs arrivent nous prêter mains fortes !!

- Vous êtes sûr Monseigneur, on dirait les bêtes des montagnes.

- Parfaitement sûr, ce sont des Trolls mon ami, venant du Mont d'Edoras.

Des lances jaillirent de nulle part et allèrent s'enfoncer dans la peau dure des Gnolls s'effondrant peu à peu.

- Maître Thrall ? Est – ce bien vous ?

- Oui. Content de vous revoir Trolls D'Edoras.

- Mais… qui sont ces Elfes !!

- Ne craignez rien, ils sont à mes côtés. Nous avons monté une Alliance afin de combattre notre ennemi.

- Oui… mais… il ne reste que vous de la bataille du Rohan Monseigneur ?

- Oui, tous furent exterminés, j'ai réussi de justesse à m'échapper, mais le Seigneur de ces Elfes, Bladewing me trouva et m'intégra dans son clan. Une communauté est née. Acceptez le !

- Mais… Tous ?

- Oui, Gruntern s'en est allé aussi mon ami. Son esprit guidera chacun de vos pas, soyez sans crainte.

Gruntern était le chef des Trolls d'Ederas mort dans les bras de Thrall lors de la bataille du Rohan. C'est ainsi que Thrall continue son voyage contant à ces amis les Trolls ses maintes péripéties jusque leur rencontre. Quant à Bladewing, il entreprit au bout de quelques semaines de travail intensif, d'organiser une expédition à la rencontre des deux autres races susceptibles de renverser l'ennemi : les Humains et les Ents. Ils étaient une petite dizaine d'archers et autres chasseurs montés sur Loup des forêts. L'un d'eux adressa la parole : « 

- Seigneur Bladewing, où allons – nous exactement ?

- Je ne sais guère, nous allons là où les Humains et Ents se trouveront.

- Mais, Monseigneur, nous ne pouvons quitter cette forêt, si l'ennemi venait à nous attaquer, nous serions perdus, nous ne sommes pas assez…

- Cessez de suite d'être aussi pessimiste Guerrier, et menez cette colonie à destination. Si les troupes de Sauron et Saruman nous attaquent, nous leur montrerons que les Elfes survivent et ce, jusque la fin des Temps !

- Bien Monseigneur… Troupes ! Parés ! En avant ! »

Et ainsi la colonie partit. Les femmes et les enfants Elfes quant à eux, restaient dans la citée afin d'améliorer les ressources du peuple. Ainsi, nos deux héros, chacun de leur côté tentaient de ramener à leur cause toutes les races possibles contre l'envahisseur. Y parviendront – ils ? En tout cas, un long voyage semé d'embûches les attendait.

****


End file.
